


Till All Are One For Allspark Side Chapters for Volume One

by Sharpman



Series: Till All Are One For Allspark [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gap Filler, Gen, Side Story, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpman/pseuds/Sharpman
Summary: Want some focus on other characters? Want plot points I skipped over to create Volume One? Then here's the place to make a request! I know people missed out on moments from previous arcs and characters that I glossed over in the comment sections (Mirio has OFA, No Tomura Shigaraki...etc) so if you wanna see previous arc moments I passed by or wanna see if there's a moment I changed in the timeline...Make a request here. But be polite...and don't judge me.
Relationships: Arcee & Autobots, Autobots & Bumblebee, Bakugou Katsuki/Tokage Setsuna, Eri & Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Iida Tenya, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Series: Till All Are One For Allspark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466791
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	1. Deku's Icy Hot Reception from the son of the No. 2 Hero (Not a Yaoi moment)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings will remain consistent to main story:  
IzuOcha  
TenyaMei  
TodoMomo  
BakuKage (Or what is Bakugo/Tokage's pair name?)  
KiriMina  
EriKota  
Hisashi/Inko  
Starscream/Megatron's Fusion Cannon (HA)  
And whatever pairings you'd want me to add...just remember the above okay?
> 
> For Now...A bit of the daily grind of Izuku Midoriya during Todoroki's Internship with Endeavor...AKA: Todoroki tells Midoriya why he hates Endeavor in this timeline.
> 
> ...Take a shot for every time I wrote MIDORIYA in this chapter...You'll be dead of alcohol poisoning...and my fingers may break by the end of this...GAH...

TIMELINE PERIOD: AFTER ENTRANCE EXAM ARC (No attack as mentioned in Main Story) and POST-SPORTS FESTIVAL DURING SECOND HALF

Months ago...

The Endeavor Hero Agency...

The agency of the world's No. 2 Hero; The Flame Hero: Endeavor. A man known worldwide for his ambition to surpass the current No. 1 Hero, All Might. His public persona is known for his ill-temper and solitary nature when dealing with other heroes. But, unknown to the public's knowledge of Endeavor, Enji Todoroki's family life is anything but a normal one.

Shouto Todoroki knows this fact the most. And hates it greatly. In his mind, he'd rather the world know his father's 'domestic' behavior be known to everyone in the world. Anything to give him some sense of satisfaction over the abuse he endured for his father's ambition. Born to be a product to surpass All Might, Shouto, was born with the Quirk: Half-Hot-Half-Cold. He was one of the two only children to be allowed instant access to UA High via recommendation.

He hated being in UA. He hated how his life was under the thumb of the one who incarcerated his mother. A mother who burned his face when faced with the same abuse and lashed out accordingly; at least that was Shouto's view of it. He never blamed his mother for his burn. He blamed Endeavor. All of his suffering seemed to stem from one man's obsession with surpassing another. He almost considered dropping out of UA when he heard rumor of a boy who was vetoed from UA admittance, despite passing both entrance exams. This piqued his interest. What made this boy unique that despite getting passing marks, the school was forced to keep him out...which also affected his chances at other hero schools.

It would come after meeting Uraraka Ochako and Iida Tenya after the entrance exams that he got his answer. They were 'friends' with this vetoed student. The young failed student-to-be was named Midoriya Izuku. When he looked up this one, he was nonplussed. A freckled, green-eyed and haired boy with no Quirk. _He_ got vetoed? He was vetoed after _passing_ both exams? What did he do to get that fate on him? He understood being Quirkless meant you were limited in options for your future but...what possessed this one to be a Hero? He held no strength or abilities aside from whatever he naturally had. Which, wasn't much he surmised.

That wasn't until he met the boy. He found out the green haired, failed student worked with his mother at a Flower Shop. He decided then and there to make a cursory analysis of this one.

What he got was not what he expected. An understatement he, now, no longer regrets.

He assumed this 'Midoriya' boy would be depressed since failing to get into UA High, but instead he was met with a determined youth. Failing UA _did_ hurt Midoriya, but it wasn't stopping him. He simply shifted his goals to be a different kind of hero. Shouto had asked why he not go to the General Studies or Support Courses, but Midoriya pointed out the veto would prevent him from ever transferring to the Hero Courses even if he wanted to participate. And it was sent to all Hero Schools, so they'd reject his applications if he tried. So, he would find other means to be a hero. For the time being, he decided to support his mother at the shop.

At the time, Midoriya didn't really know Shouto was Endeavor's son. Once he introduced himself to Midoriya proper, Shouto was floored once more. The boy was one serious hero fanboy. Even asked Shouto to sign one his Notebooks on Future Heroes. He signed it, of course. He also noted he had Iida and Uraraka's signatures...and their phone numbers? He decided to add his number if that was proper. The kid seemed harmless enough to give his number to at least. If befriending the failed student would be a black mark on Endeavor's publicity, he would find a way to make it work. Unless someone spun it to make his father seem proud his son was looking out for 'downtrodden' people.

They would meet a few times, talking shop about the classes. Shouto even asked what his relationship to his fellow classmates, Uraraka, Iida and, despite the explosive one's obnoxious denial, Bakugo. Midoriya relayed how he met Uraraka before and during the exam. And how he met Iida during the exam and their rescue of the brunette from the Zero Pointer. Shouto feigned ignorance and asked about his Quirk. Midoriya seemed dejected when he revealed his Quirklessness and admiration for Shouto's Quirk which he read up on. How did the public know his Quirk? Did Father unveil it somewhere? Midoriya revealed he has an eye for Quirk Analysis and surmised that, as Endeavor's son he had a Fire Quirk and an Ice Quirk from his mother.

Shouto spat back that he didn't want Midoriya talking about his mother like he knew her personally. To Shouto's guilt, Midoriya pointed out he simply made an estimate. He just guessed the Ice Half of his Quirk was from his mother's side via hereditary means. The conversation went harsher when Midoriya asked why he seemed to not use his Fire Half. They were hanging out at Midoriya's apartment complex and were at the roof of the building for their conversation.

"I have my reasons. I will surpass my father and All Might without it." Shouto growled.

"But...why? So many people at UA are working hard to keep up and you're just...half-assing it? Pardon my language." Midoriya questioned. Shouto didn't get why this boy seemed to care about his Quirk so much. Was it because he didn't have one himself?

"It's to spite my Father. He's so damn proud of his Fire Quirk...I'll prove my Ice is better..." Shouto muttered. Midoriya hunched over in shock, his eyes wide and mouth agape, before scowling in a shocking amount of anger.

"Are...Are you serious?" He asked, softly, but a threatening bite was in it; Shouto was un-amused.

"...Yes. I am serious. You don't know a thing about me, Midoriya but my reasons are--!" Shouto began.

"Are freaking stupid! You're seriously gonna half-ass your studies because of your DAD?! The hell's _wrong_ with you?!" The green haired youth shouted, interrupting the fire-ice user.

"...Don't think you can understand _my_ problems, Midoriya." The 'Icy-Hot' student growled back. His ice quirk started forming on his shoulder. But he almost stumbled as he saw a decidedly enraged Midoriya glaring at him. What in the world was his deal? Why does he care?

"You're right! I don't understand! But, not using all of your all when everyone else you're with is struggling when _THEY_ put all their effort in...That's outright PATHETIC!" The greenette yelled. Shouto's eyes widened in anger.

"Don't presume to think you're the better one here, Quirkless." Shouto replied, raising his voice, he felt a warmth in his other arm; his fire half was reacting to his temper, "If you knew why I resist my father then you'd agree with my methods.".

"_RESISTING_?! You're joking me, right? That's the best joke I've heard!" Midoriya yelled, scoffing. Shouto quivered from the insult. A 'joke'? His hatred was a joke?

"...Watch your mouth...I won't have you mock--!" Shouto hissed before another interruption.

"I only mock because you're being DENSE, Todoroki-_san_! You're not resisting anything! You don't even SEE it, do you?!" Midoriya seethed.

"See it...See WHAT? Make sense, you..." Shouto growled, he was trying his best to keep his language and his fire quirk suppressed.

"...You're letting him control you." The greenette hissed. Shouto stood confused.

"...And who is...'he'?" The red/white haired boy asked, concerned.

"Who are you 'resisting'?" Midoriya grumbled, crossing his arms. Shouto balked.

"My **father** is controlling me? I'm using the clear opposite of _his_ Quirk! I'm going against him!"

"But you're letting his influence control _you_! By focusing on spiting him, you're allowing him to keep his hold on YOU!"

"This from someone who doesn't even have a Quirk? Why should I listen to your rhetoric?" Shouto growled. This led to Midoriya, stunned, suddenly throw a wide left hook. The heterochromic haired boy blocked with his own left, unwittingly summoning his fire quirk for a brief moment, in shock. He recoiled at his reflex, only to forget the fist that smacks him directly in the face. Shouto fell to the ground in surprise.

"IT'S YOUR POWER! NOT HIS! YOU KEEP DENYING WHAT'S YOURS AND YOU'LL NEVER BE FREE!" Izuku screamed. Shouto flashed a snarling face, but, he was stunned. Midoriya was...crying?

"...Uuugghhh...Why are you crying?" Shouto grunted. He picked himself up and stared.

"It's just...It's just, you've got such a great Quirk...An ability that can make you a great hero...and you're just...Limiting the entire thing. Limiting yourself!" Izuku sobbed, "Using Ice only, I'd get if it was something that didn't come off as petty but...it's just so aggravating. You have something I'd give an arm and a leg just for any HALF of...and you're wasting HALF of it because your Dad's a jerk?". Fat tears fell from his cheeks.

"Well about _your_ father? Where is he? If your father's better than mine why wasn't he around for _you_?" Shouto argued back. Izuku looked insulted now.

"My Dad calls me and my Mom all the time! He works on the other side of the world! Of course he's felt guilty he isn't around. He Skype-calls us almost twice a week!" The greenette replied. Shouto was stunned. This boy, who had no Quirk, had the family life Shouto practically wished having. A loving father, a mother who's around...only difference was no siblings but that was not to compare. The hero student hung his head. After that, Midoriya's mother entered the scene, scolding her son for attacking Todoroki. But, Todoroki explained that he had insulted their family indirectly. Young Izuku was only defending his family. Something Todoroki never could do.

Since then, Shouto visited Midoriya along with Uraraka and Iida and saw how Midoriya handled friendship with the duo. Uraraka and Midoriya had a seemingly close bond; bordering on intimate or at least emotionally solid. Midoriya and Iida were more like brothers. Iida, the boisterous, proud hero-to-be and Midoriya, who seemed much shyer after their previous argument. Shouto apologized bluntly for his behavior when he last visited. Judging by Uraraka and Iida's reactions, Midoriya never told them. Shouto explained their argument and both understood. Midoriya apologized for the punch. Iida scolded the greenette while Uraraka was shocked Shouto even got hit at all.

POST-SPORTS FESTIVAL:

Now, Shouto gazed down at the streets from his father's office at his Agency. Looking back, he honestly couldn't believe himself. If it weren't for Midoriya, he'd be just meandering his time, squandering his gifts. At the Sports Festival, he finally used his Fire Quirk in battle. Honestly, a part of him still felt...jilted for using it but he remembered Midoriya's words...and a memory of his mother and himself watching an All Might interview. Thinking back, Midoriya was right...He was being petty. He wants to be a Hero, but, if he let his pettiness control him, he couldn't be a great one. Shouto chuckled at the thought, Midoriya was a hero...Maybe he could be like a Hero Therapist or something. Maybe he'd tell him so.

"Ahh, my son. Scanning the horizons for your future conquests?" A booming voice echoed in the office. Shouto turned with a deadpan look towards the muscular mass of his father. He wore his dark blue and orange Hero Suit, flames burning from his face.

"No...Just looking at the clouds and people at the streets. Everyone below seem to be at peace today." Shouto muttered. Endeavor marched next to his son. He looked down.

"Indeed. The people here are at peace because they know they have a Hero around who can jump their aid at any second. A Hero...Like me." Endeavor spoke, proudly of his station. Shouto silently rolled his eyes, _Always thinking of yourself, father_? Shouto was broken from his reverie from the sound of a buzzing intercom.

"Hey Endeavor? We got a kid here with some flowers, are we sending condolences or something?" A female hyperactive voice crackled into the intercom. Endeavor seemed to jostle at the announcement.

"No, not condolences. They are a delivery I requested this morning. Send the delivery boy up." Endeavor replied, "Did you identify the boy as well?".

"Yeah, some kid named...Midoriya? Checked the records, kid's ma seems to run the flower shop you ordered from." The voice exclaimed. Shouto knew that voice was from one his father's sidekicks. Burning, He believed her name was.

Soon after, Midoriya entered the office of Endeavor. He stood nervously as Todoroki's father marched angrily towards him. Izuku shrunk at this and presented the bag of flowers that were ordered. Endeavor brusquely took the flowers and gave Izuku the payment.

"Uh...Ehehehehe...T-T-Thank you f-f-f-for your pa-patronage at the Big Green Flower Shop, Endeavor, sir." Izuku stuttered. He gave shy smile at the grown adult. Endeavor scowled before looking into the bag. His expression softened slightly. Almost giving a small, relieved smile. While that happened, Midoriya saw Shouto and perked up. Shouto gave a relieved look; as long as he was there Midoriya shouldn't worry about his father's intimidation.

"Father..." Shouto called out, grabbing his large parent's attention, "...You are scaring my friend. Midoriya-san is trembling."

Endeavor looked down and saw the quivering youth; sweating like crazy. Endeavor became nervous at the sight.

"Right then...I'm going to run a short errand, my son." The Flame Hero announced, "Stay here until I return...then we'll go on patrol.". As the muscular giant marched out, Izuku sighed in relief.

"SHEESH...You're Dad is a scary guy...You know that right..." Izuku huffed and puffed as if he was holding his breath. In fact, Todoroki assumed he _was_ holding his breath.

"...He tends to make himself intimidating to make Villains easily fearful of his approach." Shouto remarked, "Do not worry, he's all bark when I am around. He wants to influence my heroic ideology.". The greenette chuckled.

"Guess so. So...Enjoying the view?" Izuku asked, smirking lightly. The two turned back to the window. Shouto nodded.

"...It is a good view. My only annoyance is whose room I have to be in to enjoy it." Shouto replied quietly. Izuku sighed.

"You're still on about your father, huh?" The greenette asked, rhetorically. Shouto gave his friend a knowing glance. Izuku got the message.

"Yeah, yeah, I know...dumb question, I get it." He chuckled. Shouto followed suit, "So...why is it you hate your Dad so much. I kinda forget if I ever asked...You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Todoroki-kun. It's no big deal. Whatever is going on in your family is your business.".

"No, it's alright...Honestly, I should have mentioned this when we argued over my Quirk back then. But I'd prefer you keep this a secret if possible." The red/white haired boy replied. Izuku seemed worried now, "What is your knowledge on 'Quirk Marriages', Midoriya?". Midoriya's eyes widened and he recoiled.

"Oh...Wow...That's...that's how you...?" Midoriya tried to ask, but failed. Shouto nodded.

"Yes...My father married my mother for her Quirk. Not out of love." Shouto explained, "He wanted to make the perfect child to have a Quirk that would surpass All Might. My elder siblings were ignored after Touya, my eldest brother, seemed not up to the task...and that they didn't possess a Fire Quirk. They only had Ice Quirks like Mother. I...I ended up being the 'favorite son' when I manifested my Fire-and-Ice Quirk.".

Midoriya stood and listened. He never knew his friend suffered this way.

"But being favored most...wasn't all...'sunshine and rainbows' as Uraraka would likely say." Shouto continued, Midoriya winced at the mention of his crush, "He would train me relentless for hours on end. And beat me when I couldn't continue. Mother tried to protect me...but then she suffered the pain as well. Eventually...".

Izuku turned fully to Todoroki. He noticed shuddering...no...Shouto was tensing with rage.

"Todoroki-kun...You don't to continue...I think I know where you're going with this." Izuku whispered, nervously. Shouto shook his head.

"No...I think it's best I give the full story at least...for the sake of my apologies." Shouto replied, "Eventually, Mother was talking to Grandmother...at least I assumed so...I was around six at the time. She said she couldn't handle being around Father...and she was boiling water in a pot...". Shouto trailed off, his hand covering his burn scar.

"...Holy whoa..." Izuku whispered, "And then your Mom did that to you? So that's...that's why you tried to prod me about _my_ Dad?".

"You had mentioned your father had a Fire-Breath Quirk...So I...made a poor assumption." The stoic youth apologized. Izuku shrugged.

"Hey, it's not a big deal for me about that. I guess there would be a stigma for people with similar Quirks; personality-wise, I mean. I wonder if they ever made a correlation of Quirks and personality types like they do with Blood Types..." The greenette began a thinking storm. Shouto smirked.

"Anyway. I am glad I could explain my actions to you better for that day." Shouto said, nodding slightly.

"Hey, it's water under the bridge, Todoroki-kun. We all have our crosses to bear." Izuku said, whimsically, "Some are just...more noticeable."

"Agreed. I have visited her, you know. My mother." the hero student explained.

"Oh? Really? Wait...Visited?" The greenette asked, confused.

"When I was burned, father had her...placed in a mental health ward." Shouto growled, but he calmed, "I know where it is and visited it since the Sports Festival. Back before...I wasn't sure I could ever face her."

"...And how's she doing?"

"...Since my visits, her health and mood has significantly improved. Mine as well." Shouto noted, smiling.

"Oh yeah. You've been buying Amaryllis flowers from Mom's shop for her. Kind of an odd coincidence." Izuku noted, quizzically tilting his head as he turned to the street in thought.

"...What do you mean?" Shouto asked, "What coincidence?".

"...Well...The flowers your Dad took? Those were...also...Amaryllis flowers..." Izuku explained. Shouto's eyes widened. Could father be...? Shouto did recall there _were_ Amaryllis flowers in his mother's room. Could father have been bringing them to her before? Shouto shook his head; there was no way Endeavor would be that way after what he's done.

"Well anyways, I probably should head out. Mom's going to worry about me if I don't get home." Izuku said, deciding to change the touchy subject, "I'll hear from you and the others, eh?"

"Indeed. And don't worry. I'll make sure Bakugo keeps his distance from Uraraka-san for you." Shouto replied, smirking. Izuku stumbled and sputtered.

"TODOROKI...C'mon not cool! I don't say stuff to Yaoyorozu-san when she's not around to hear your compliment her and you stop teasing me about Uraraka-san! That's our deal, man!" The greenette sputtered, causing Todoroki to blush at the mention of Yaoyorozu.

"...Apologies. But it still stands, regardless." He replied. Izuku sighed.

"I...appreciate it. But um...you didn't hear it from me but...Yaoyorozu may appreciate Tulips. But again, that's an _anonymous_ tip. Later, Todoroki-kun!" Izuku remarked, a friendly smirk forming. Shouto's face reddened further, but, inwardly, he took note of his Quirkless friend's idea.

Turning his attention outside, he wondered. His mother and father didn't have the best relationship...would it work for him and someone from his generation? He may put that theory to the test, he hoped.


	2. All Might Remembers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of you asked...No...asked is to light a term. REALLY wanted to know why All Might didn't give Deku OFA. And how All Might met the Autobots. Well...This chapter is to answer the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be taking place JUST after All Might and Nedzu find out about Shigaraki and the Midoriya family history...All Might tells Nedzu the story.

Fear gripped the Symbol of Peace. No...No it wasn't fear. It was rage. A seething fury he wished to never bring back.

All For One was alive.

All For One was related to Young Midoriya.

All for One. Had _eyes_ on the boy he failed.

He entered his closet in the office and switched to his trademark hero costume. A scowl firmly adorned his face. He wasn't going to let this stand. He couldn't let Young Midoriya fall into his worst enemy's clutches. He couldn't fail him when he needed it most and didn't know it. He had to make it up to the boy.

Moving on the roomba that he stood on, Nedzu rolled to the blonde hero.

"Toshi. Are you sure you have enough energy with One For All to keep your form up?" The rodent-like Principal inquired. His tone low and tense. He knew what All For One was to All Might.

"I have to, Nedzu. I can't...I can't fail Midoriya _again_. Not when he had such a future torn from him by my rash decisions." All Might growled. He channeled his energy to prepare for the potential fight.

"I understand your need to stop him, Toshinori, but this is more than just a battle between old rivals. There will be children there. And the Autobots. If anything happens. If cover is blown of your injuries--!" Nedzu inquired. All Might stomped harshly.

"I am fully aware of the consequences of this. I'll deal with them when they come. Midoriya knows my secret. He knows my injured state. But, he doesn't know about this one." All Might retorted. He marched to prepare more equipment and opened a case with a red symbol on it. A familiar red-faced symbol on it. Nedzu glanced at the symbol and hummed.

"Honestly, Toshi. You never did tell me how you _met_ these...Autobots. When did this even happen?" Nedzu asked, curious of the history All Might had with these intergalactic mechanoloids. All Might sighed.

"I guess it started when...when Master died and I went to the United States to study and train for my inevitable battle with All For One..." All Might began.

BACK AT ALL MIGHT'S 'YOUNG AGE' PERIOD (I have NO IDEA what to call that time...or his age? Comment below and I'll fix this part please).

It was after I met David Shield in California. He had became my sidekick after he designed my first costume. Smart man, and the best friend I could ask for during those years. He aided me with his inventive genius several times over when I was still getting the hang of One For All.

It was after a fight with some villains in the city of Las Vegas that we had a glimpse of them. We were heading back to the nearest agency to make a report that we saw a group of Green and Purple construction vehicles. David saw they were driving around with no drivers...and didn't care for pedestrians. I assumed they were being pulled around by some kind of telekinetic Quirk. In hindsight, I wish it was so simple.

We followed them and I prepared to stop whatever villain was controlling those vehicles. I was not prepared for what I saw then. They were chasing an ambulance and red minivan. The designs of those cars were practically identical. But then...they changed, Nedzu. They morphed into human-like, mechanical fighters. And the green and purple construction workers, who I would later discover were dubbed 'Constructicons' simply laughed at the duo's stand against them. The Constructicons' leader then called for his brothers to...unite. That's when it all went crazy. And believe me...when I say it got crazy, it was.

The green robots combined into a GIANT machine. I distinctly remember the red Autobot, the one I would find the name being Ironhide calling the beast 'Devastator'. Then the fight was on. Ironhide and the ambulance, Ratchet, had to fight at ground level against the monolithic monstrosity and avoid getting smashed to pieces. At first, David and I assumed their battle was just some kind of movie scene. We never thought of alien robots in our entire lives so, at the time...we just stood back and kept watch. Didn't want to spoil a good action scene.

It was only when Ironhide was grabbed by Devastator and had his arm torn off...that I realized, this wasn't a movie scene. It was very real and he was in danger of _dying_. I leapt into the fray, bashing at the mechanical titans arm. Dropped Ironhide to the ground next to his arm. I kept jumping around him, bouncing between the monster and buildings, raining blow after blow against him until he decided to retreat. I really put a lot of Gran Torino's training to use. The behemoth summoned a warp gate, like All For One had a habit of doing and vanished. When we introduced ourselves to the duo, we were accosted by government officials and army men.

*Chuckles*...We were then given a tour of the US Government's joint military work with the Autobots. Sector Seven...Nest. Hell, I got to meet the Autobot Leader himself, Optimus Prime. I gotta say, meeting him...probably made me feel like Young Midoriya when he and I first met. I was...awestruck, simply awestruck. For a robot that turned into a red, white and blue truck...he was so...I don't even have the word. He spoke with gravitas that made hardened soldiers salute without any question. He commanded a legion for so many years...and yet he seemed alone but surrounded by family of his own choosing. He made me feel like I was looking at my Master again. If you know...a giant male robot instead of the young woman I was trained by. You get the picture.

The government operatives offered David full financial support to assist them in understanding their Cybertronian Technology. At first, he was reluctant, but then he met his wife amongst the scientists there. He couldn't refuse them after getting one hell of a crush on that woman. Now that I think on it, Melissa very much resembles her mother. They were both Quirkless. Eventually, I had to head out and do my duty as a Hero. And Future Symbol of Peace. Since then...I made sure to keep an open channel of communication between myself, David Shield and the Autobots.

PRESENT DAY:

The sky turned dark as the evening sun began to fall.

"So that's how you met the Autobots?" Nedzu asked. He hobbled from the roomba to All Might's office table, "Then...That means you've been aware of Midoriya's own transportation being one of them when he came by with it the first time?".

"Heh, yes I did. I even recognized Young Uraraka's own Motorcycle as one of them too." All Might chuckled, "Spending time with the 'Bots gave me excellent tracking of what to look for and how to properly identify robots in disguise."

"I see...That also reminds me. _Why_ did you not simply bring Midoriya under your wing?" Nedzu asked, his tone serious. All Might froze in embarrassment.

"Because the boy and I talked it over. Since that damned veto took hold, none of the other Hero Schools would accept him." All Might sighed, "So he decided to find other means of being a Hero. Even if it meant not really going the Hero route. He also refused taking One For All since he couldn't learn at the school courses. After explaining One For All's risks, he simply and politely chose to accept his Quirkless status.".

"More the pity then. In hindsight, his refusal to inherit your Quirk pretty much implied he gave up...his own birthright?" Nedzu pondered aloud.

"Believe me, I _tried_, Nedzu. I really tried several times over, from when Class 1-A entered the USJ for their first Quirk lessons to even the Sports Festival. Each time trying to convince the boy to be my successor, somehow." the symbol of peace explained exasperated, "I almost managed to convince him with the idea of learning at a school in the States under the watchful eye of David, himself, when the students' autumn internships were beginning. But then...the Stain Incident happened."

"What? The altercation with Stain in the Hosu District? What did that have to do with Young Midoriya?" Nedzu paused. All Might frowned, he took a deep breath and turned. Nedzu saw the No 1 Hero look...tired. Remorseful.

"The incident that left Iida's older brother with his injuries almost cost Lady Inko her own life." All Might replied, softly. Nedzu blinked with concern. He never heard of this part of the incident.

"...It was kept out of the media; if that's what you're wondering why Midoriya wasn't mentioned."

"B-But...why would Stain attack a civilian?!" Nedzu growled, "It doesn't fit his MO. He's killed villains, vigilantes...HEROES. But a woman? A non-combatant?". Nedzu dreaded having to ask the soon-to-be tenant of UA's campus.

"He was attacking Tensei, from what I was told." All Might recollected, "Inko was just passing nearby in Hosu from a delivery. A mugger attempted to steal her money and threatened to kill her if she tried to notify authorities.". Nedzu's fur bristled. Of all the foolish, evil, petty human sins...**greed**. The woman must never have had to _deal_ with such lowlifes before.

"But how did Stain get involved? How did the Elder Iida get involved?" Nedzu asked, trying to keep composure.

"Lady Inko was still at the entrance of the alleyway and ran back to the main street. But the fool gave chase." All Might spoke, his voice hoarse, "She ended up running into another alley...right into Stain. She bumped into him as he was about to deal a heavy, crippling blow on Iida's brother."

"That prevented the boy from being bled out." Nedzu realized aloud. All Might nodded.

"Stain was distracted by Lady Inko's unexpected arrival and pushed her aside." All Might continued, "Poor woman. The mugger arrived and made another attempt. But Tensei intervened while still injured by the Hero Killer. Left his back damaged, but he'll be back heroing by early next year with some physiotherapy. Stain let him live. He saw his instant act of altruism as a sign that he was 'salvageable' for being a true hero...like me apparently."

"Hmph! Bastards like that have no capability to think logically enough. So if I can paint the rest of this picture, Young Midoriya heard that his mother was hurt or accosted and decided to instead stay by her for fear of...another incident?" Nedzu quizzed.

"Indeed. He felt that if he went to the States, he'd leave his mother too insecure. Too vulnerable. If he stayed, she'd have someone to be there for her. Someone who can act like a personal shield against the monsters that nearly took her away."

"Hmmmm...A bit of a waste. Seeing as I heard Tensei convinced various local heroes (and apparently some vigilantes) in Musutafu; to keep an eye on Lady Midoriya's shop and look to her defense when she's out and about, correct?"

"Also correct. But, Young Midoriya was driven to stick to this idea. His father wasn't around as it is...to lose his mother...I don't know what would happen to him..." The symbol's face turned grim, "But now I have to look to _his_ defense. He doesn't realize the danger he's likely been placed in. Nor his sister."

"Well then, All Might, my old friend. It's time to go beyond...Show the Midoriya's their faith in you is not unfounded. Get going and may One For All's flame burn bright in you!"

"...Till All Are One..." All Might muttered. Nedzu hummed in confusion.

"What was that?" The rodent asked, perking his ears.

"It was a phrase of finality I learned from Optimus. It seemed to be a phrase that was meant to have some...religious or spiritual implications to the Cybertronian people. Dunno why but suddenly, the phrase seemed appropriate to say. Then again I was more partial to another phrase I heard him say in a fight." All Might replied, transforming into his full Muscle Form.

"And what phrase was that?" Nedzu asked, smirking in humor. All Might turned, his grin forming a serious frown.

"One Shall Stand..." All Might declared, "...One Shall Fall.". He turned and exited via the office balcony. He crouched and then made a mighty leap to the sky.

"Let's just the one who stands in the end, is the who one who inspires peace..." Nedzu whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this clears up some of All Might's dealing with Midoriya here. I also realized I retconned a bit of Izuku's backstory and Inko's reasoning for getting Bumblebee.


	3. Izuku Meets Class 1-A and 1-B...TIME FOR INTRODUCTIONS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People asked a while back to know how Midoriya met Class 1-B...But I realized something. If we take some of the side story stuff at face value, he only ever met Uraraka, Tenya and Shoto.

TIMELINE: 3 DAYS AFTER ENTRANCE EXAMS AND STUDENTS ENTERING DORMS (Before Shoto first meets Midoriya):

Just a few days have passed since the UA Entrance Exams. All of the First Year Students have been moved into the UA Dorms and all of them are getting to know each other.

Some are friendlier than others, fortunately.

And others...well...the less said about Minoru Mineta and his antics, the better.

But as it so happens today, deliveries have been called for as congratulations to the successful survivors of UA's physical entrance exam. And by survivors, some teachers would say anyone who actually passed. No one died in the actual exam.

In the dorm common room for Class 1-A, students are relaxing and watching the TV, playing games and generally prepping for studies.

"Oi, oi! I heard that the school's getting some florist to deliver us some flowers! We got admirers already!" a blonde boy with a black lightning bolt mark in his hair chirped.

"We don't have admirers, you dork! It's congratulatory stuff from the school." A girl with dark purple hair and earphone jack-like ears hissed.

"Oh! Oh! I wonder if it's from the flower shop my friend has!" the Brunette chirped, gleefully hoping it's true.

"Oh, Uraraka. You must mean that boy Midoriya? He owns a flower shop?" The tall blue haired boy with mufflers on his legs inquired.

"Yeah! His mom has a flower shop! They may be delivering here!" Uraraka replied, bouncing in her seat.

"It better not be fucking Deku's shop! Little dumbass better stay away from us elites." The spiky blonde with the explosive temper growled. He slouched in his chair, angrily glaring outside, waiting for the delivery boy to appear.

"Bakugo-kun! You're not gonna hurt Deku-kun, are you?" Uraraka asked, glaring back at the explosive student. He turned his gaze to Uraraka.

"No...I'm gonna _KILL_ that damn nerd. He ain't meant ta be here and damn straight, I'll make sure he knows it." Bakugo shouted. All of Class 1-A flinched.

"Jeez man, what did this dude do to ya?" A red haired boy rasped.

"FUCKER THINKS HE'S BETTER THAN ME! BITCH GOT NO QUIRK AND HE THINKS HE CAN BE A HERO? FUCK THAT!" Bakugo roared in anger. The students all went wide eyed.

"Mon Dieu! C'est incroyable. Zis Midoriya 'as been wanting to be a Hero? Yet he is le Quirkless?" A French speaking blonde stated.

"Yeah, little shit doesn't know when to--?" Bakugo began.

"C'est tres magnifique! Zis Midoriya would sound like tout à fait résolue." The French speaker continued.

"Eh?" The purple haired girl squawked.

"He is, how you say, 'quite the resolute one'." The French speaker replied.

"...Given how everyone seems nervous with each other, maybe it's about time we all introduced each other. My name is Yaoyorozu Momo." A tall pony-tailed girl introduced herself with a curtsy. The tall blue haired boy stood straight and stiff.

"Indeed, Lady Yaoyorozu. My name is Iida Tenya. I was originally from Soumei Middle School! It is a privilege to meet you all!" Tenya boomed in determination. The purple haired girl raised her hand next to the lightning marked boy.

"...The name's Jirou Kyouka. Nice to meet you all and stuff." Jirou muttered, nonchalantly. Walking to the center of the room, the red haired boy pointed at himself.

"Yo! My name's Kirishima Eijirou! I'm gonna be the manliest hero ever!" The red-head announced, smiling. The class heard a whispering tone nearby and turned. They saw a golem like creature in the corner cuddling a rabbit gently.

"......Koda Koji." a golem like boy whispered. He waved nervously to everyone. A pink skinned girl with black eyes and horns on her head cartwheeled next to Kirishima, then leaned on his shoulder.

"My name's Mina Ashido. Kirishima and I were from the same Middle School. Pleasure ta meetcha." Mina giggled. Turning to another corner, they saw a boy with red and white hair just staring off into space through the window.

"Todoroki Shoto. That is all." He spoke.

One by one, the students of 1-A introduced each other, Fumikage, Tsuyu, Ochako, Shoji, Rikido, Mineta. Ending on Katsuki Bakugo himself. Just then, the dorm common room entrance doors, swung open.

"Uh...Hello? I'm here from the Big Green Flower Shop to deliver...'Congratulatory Flowers for All of Our Successful Entrants'. I have different flowers for each student...This _is_ the dorm for Class 1-A right?...Oh man...I really hope I didn't get turned around in those halls." A shy voice echoed. Ochako's ears and then her face perked up.

"Deku! Over here! Hey!" Ochako called out, beaming to the new arrival. She jumped from her seat and Tenya followed after her in a walk, calling to her to not run in the dorm hall. The class turned and saw the green haired boy shuffle into the room holding a large box full of assorted flowers. All of them were immediately surprised. With the exception of Uraraka, Tenya and Bakugo, none of them really met Midoriya. He seemed quite plain looking.

"He-Hey! Uraraka-san! Iida-san! It's good to see you guys. So I must be in the right dorm." Midoriya said, sighing in relief. He placed the box on the island by the kitchen of the common room, pulling out small bouquets of flowers for both Uraraka and Iida.

"Awww! Thanks, Deku-kun!" Ochako thanked, winking at the greenette, causing him to blush profusely.

"Many thanks, friend Midoriya. It is quite splendid to see you. I'll get the others--Oh! Never mind, they're all here." The bespectacled teen stated. All of the other classmates just stared at Midoriya, unsure of how to handle this individual.

"Uuuuuh...Hello?" Midoriya greeted, nervously. Jirou was the first of the group to walk up to Midoriya and examine the situation.

"So you're...Midoriya Deku, huh?" Jirou asked. Midoriya just gawked at Jirou, causing her to flinch in confusion.

"Um, uh...M-My name is actually Izuku...Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you...?" Midoriya replied, nervously. Jirou sweat dropped.

"O-oh! Your name's Izuku. Oh, um...My bad. Um, name's Kyouka Jirou." Kyouka apologized. But, Izuku chuckled nervously, and checked his notes.

"H-Hey, no problem, Jirou-san. Um...Let's see here...Oh! Here you go! Flowers for the rock star." Izuku replied, giving her purple lilacs. Jirou blushed at the sincerity of Izuku's response and walked to her dorm room, mentally noting the boy's getting a jam session inspired by him. Quickly, the students all began to soften and see through Bakugo's description. Each student found themselves gelling well to the flower boy. Only Bakugo stomped to Midoriya, causing immediate concern.

"_**Deku**_..." Bakugo grumbled. Midoriya shrunk down and began to sweat profusely, believing for sure that Bakugo was going to get violent. Instead, the explosive boy just shoved past him and grabbed the flower bouquet meant for him, silently grumbling about having to deal with Deku's crap...apparently.

"_...Well...That went better than I thought it would_." The green haired boy thought, slouching in relief.

"Alright then...Now that that's done...I gotta find the dorm for...Class...1-B. Any of you guys know where I can find that?" Midoriya asked, curiously. Momo and Ochako both jumped at that question.

"*Ahem*! I will show you where that is, Midoriya-san. It would be an honor to show you." Momo offered, curtsying again.

"I'll come too! I can show Deku-kun all the cool stuff here at UA afterwards!" Ochako said, smiling brightly. The trio headed out of the Class 1-A dorm room and headed to the Class 1-B dorm. Annoyed, the shortest student, Minoru Mineta, scowled.

"Awww...Ya gotta be kiddin' me! Why does this guy get all the hot pieces of ass in this class? The girls here only know him for about--ACK!!" Mineta complained before getting a headphone jack to the eye.

"Maybe cuz the 'nerd' is polite to us 'hot pieces of ass'. Also, for point of reference. He never once referred to us _AS_ 'hot pieces of ass'. Frickin' perv." Jirou hissed before finally going to her room.

MEANWHILE:

"So, Midoriya-san. Bakugo-san mentioned you were...Quirkless?" Momo asked, curious about the boy.

"Oh! He did, huh? Y-Yeah...I...I don't ha-have a Quirk like you guys." Izuku stuttered, sagging down in shame. Momo began to worry and cower.

"Momo! Why did ya say that?" Ochako rasped, annoyed her friend just broke the mood.

"I-It's okay, Uraraka-san. It's okay...I...I'm used to it." Midoriya whispered.

"No! I meant no disrespect, Midoriya-san. I just was curious to know if Bakugo-san was telling the truth. A boy like him; makes it hard to tell if he's truthful." Momo explained, "Being Quirkless is not a fault to me. I know many great individuals who have no Quirk and excel.".

Izuku gave a shy smile, which calmed both girls down.

"A-Anyways...Here we are. The dorms for Class 1-B." Momo announced.

They entered the dorm common rooms and saw a few students. A blonde boy with a smug smile talking to a girl with animal like features (Horns and hooves). Another girl with red hair a side-tail is conversing to a boy with black hair in a blue/white bandana. And a boy with pure black skin sees them and flags them over.

"Hey there. You guys are from Class 1-A right?" The shadow-skin boy asked.

"We are, yes, actually. E-except for this one. He is a florist shop delivery postman." Momo replied. Ochako and Izuku both give the pony-tailed girl knowing (and confused) looks.

"Ya know, you could just call me a delivery boy. I'm not offended by what my job is." Izuku joked.

"Oh, nice ta meetcha. I'm Kuroiro Shihai. Welcome to the Class 1-B dorms, eh..." Shihai greeted.

"Oh well, my name is--?" Izuku began.

"Don't mingle with those Class 1-A dolts, Kuroiro-san. We don't need riffraff in our dorms." The blond boy interrupted from his seat, peering over with his smile still on his face. The horned girl looked at Izuku with genuine curiosity, waved and greeted the boy in a language he didn't understand.

"Uuuhmmmm...What did she say?" Izuku asked, confused.

"She said it was nice to meet you. Her name's Tsunotori Pony. She's from the US." Shihai explained.

"And who's the blonde guy?" Ochako asked, glaring daggers comically at the smug student.

"_That's_ our resident idiot, Monoma Neito. His Quirk is Copycat. If he touches you, he'll copy your Quirk." Shihai replied. Ochako's glare narrowed. She then pulled the 'I've got my eyes on you' gesture and stood closer to Midoriya, causing him to blush profusely.

"Oh? So the 1-A women have a thing for weakling boys. I can assure you this will make 1-B's victories all the swee--ACK!" Monoma sneered before getting a karate chop to the back of the head. The red haired girl's hand was larger than her head and had smacked Monoma into unconsciousness. Pony giggled and patted the knocked out boy in sympathy.

"Sorry 'bout him. He has this weird one sided grudge with you 1-A kids. Name's Kendo Itsuka. Pleasure to meet you...?" Kendo greeted, giving Izuku his opening.

"Oh! I'm Midoriya Izuku of the Big Green Flower Shop. I...also tried to enroll here are UA." Izuku replied, bashfully. Three pretty girls were surrounding him; and Shihai smirked at the blushing boy.

"Hmph! What a melancholy of shadowy developments..." Shihai whispered, smugly.

"...The heck is that supposed to mean, Kuroiro? A 'melancholy of shadowy developments'? You sound like the bird headed kid in 1-A...What was his name Fumitage?" The bandana boy asked. Said boy turned and saw Momo, blushing in surprise of her. Momo for her part, didn't notice, "*Ahem* So you tried to join UA too, Midoriya? What's yer Quirk?".

The mood of the trio soured as Izuku shrunk down in shame. Momo and Ochako both gave a sympathetic arm to him as he looked disheartened.

"Whoa! What did I say? I was only askin' a question." The bandana boy stated.

"It's not your fault, um..." Izuku began.

"Awase. Awase Yosetsu." Awase replied.

"It's just...I don't have a Quirk." The greenette explained. Kendo looked mildly surprised while Shihai and Awase cringed in shame.

"Oh...Oh jeesh. I'm so sorry, man. I wasn't tryin' ta--Oh man..." Awase hissed, cringing. Izuku placed his hands up in protest.

"I-I-It's okay! It' okay, really. Y-Y-You don't have to apologize. You're not the reason I'm Quirkless. I'm just...born without one." Izuku cringed.

"...Wait...Aren't _you_ the kid I heard got the...oh jeez." Awase cringed harder.

"What? Got the what, Awase." Kendo asked. Izuku shrunk and bit his lower lip in dread.

"He...passed both exams I heard. But, some guys in the Hero Community just blocked his entrance. Even heard other Hero Academies won't take 'em because of it." Awase explained, rubbing his neck.

"Oh shit...Man...That's like...Damn, man. And I was thinkin' you just had a low-tier Quirk...I'm sorry, Midoriya-san." Shihai rasped.

"Guys. It's okay. I'm...I'm dealing with it. I mean...I'm doing online high school stuff...nearly got half a semester done in two nights. And I've already got a leg up with job experience." Izuku said, nervously smiling and trying to push the cringe-worthy topic aside. Kendo, Momo and Ochako's eyes went wide.

"HALF A SEMESTER?! IN TWO DAYS?!" The girls shrieked. This awoke Monoma, but none of them noticed or cared.

"Y-Yeah?" Izuku replied, fearful.

"Midoriya...what even are you, kid?" Kendo asked, stunned, "I know some people here are super smart but...half a high school semester of courses in just two days?"

"...I said, 'nearly' half a semester..." Izuku mumbled.

"Midoriya-san...How could you do so much school work in so little time?" Momo asked, quietly. Izuku just thought for a moment and shrugged with a nervous smile.

"I like to study. I mean...Ya gotta get good marks to succeed in life, right?" Izuku rhetorically explained. Ochako nodded silently as she looked at her green haired friend, dumbstruck. This kid seemed...more unbelievable than she first gave him credit for, "Anywho...I have flower deliveries for Class 1-B...then some staff...Um...Who are Shota Aizawa and Nemuri Kayama?".

"Oh, those are our teachers. They'd be in the teachers lounge with Present Mic, Cementoss and All Might." Kendo explained, eager to move the subject along. Mentally, she notes she's going to have to train harder and study harder if she wants to get around this green haired kid's speed of learning.

Izuku passed along all of the flowers to the Class 1-B students who were there. Unfortunately, the other students were still coming from their homes around the areas nearest to UA. So Midorya used a trick he learned from his mother and made a large water area for the flower bouquets to sustain in until the students can get them.

"Welp. Uraraka-san. Would you be...um...willing to show me to the Teachers Lounge?" Izuku asked, nervously.

"Uh-Uh--OH! Yeah, yeahyeahyeahyeah. C-C'mon, Deku! I'll lead the-the-the way." Ochako stuttered, still shocked by Izuku's avaracious studying habits. The pair walked out of the dorms, leaving Kendo and Momo to talk about their school works and study habit options while Shihai and Awase curl into the fetal position in fear. Monoma could could only watch from his seat in deadpan confusion.

"What the fuck even is today?" Monoma mumbled.

"...Tuesday?" Pony quipped, innocently smiling. The blonde boy looked up, agitated and sighed.

"You know you're lucky I love you, Pony, because that wasn't funny, my dear." Monoma grumbled as Pony leaned down and pecked his cheek. He sighed again with a relieved smile. At least someone liked him, for better or worse.

AT THE TEACHERS LOUNGE:

Izuku and Ochako took a scenic route to the lounge; Ochako wanted Izuku to stick around longer. Izuku felt that was her goal, and didn't argue. He wanted to see UA and saw a lot of cool people and things. He even met Lunch Rush on the way.

"So...what are your plans since you're not comin' to UA, Deku?" Ochako asked. Izuku paused.

"I guess for now...I'll just do the online studies and help Mom until an opportunity arises. Or until that entry block on my head expires." Izuku replied, shrugging.

"Well I hope Principal Nezu or All Might can get ya in here. It'd be fun! We can hang out together, study together, eat together, see movies--I mean see lectures together." Ochako listed, her stuttering went unnoticed by the green haired delivery boy. They arrived at the teacher's lounge, causing Deku to knock on the door.

Opening the door, was a shaggy, dark haired man in black with a massive scarf around his neck. He looked down at Midoriya and looked at him quizzically.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked, droning.

"Um....Um, I...*Cough*...I'm Mi-Midoriya Izu-Izuku. I'm he-here to deliver flowers to UA staff and students at the request of Principal Nezu." Izuku stammered in reply. The dark haired man sighed.

"Oh...You're the Problem Child I heard about. I saw the exam data, kid. Sorry about how things went down for ya. You look like you have a good head on your shoulders." The man Izuku assumed was a teacher explained.

"Y-Yeah, well--!" Izuku began.

"Damn Pros...They only think of those with combat oriented Quirks as the best 'Hero Material'. You seemed smart and showed leadership when the Zero Pointer--And you are, Miss?" The teacher continued.

"Oh, I'm Uraraka Ochako, sir. You must be the teacher for Class 1-A. Um, Aizawa?" Ochako asked.

"Indeed I am. Uraraka...I believe I heard Hizashi mention you trying to offer some of your Villain Points to Problem Child here so he could get in." Aizawa droned, "Noble effort but...futile, I'm afraid.".

Izuku, stunned, turned to Ochako, who's face turned red at having that revelation told.

"You...You tried to give me some of your Villain Points?" Izuku asked, gobsmacked. Ochako's face went further red.

"Y-Yeah...You s-saved me after all. It only s-seemed right, ya...y'know." Ochako stuttered, blushing profusely. Izuku smiled whistfully.

"_She really is an angel_." Izuku thought. Ochako looked at him and her eyes widened further. Aizawa coughed to grab pull Izuku back to reality...and he realized, "...I said that out loud, didn't I?".

"Yup. By the by, why didn't you join the Support or General Education courses? You could always transfer to the Hero Course during the Festivals." Aizawa explained.

"No. Even if I did, that whole entry block thing prevents me from even transferring _into_ the Hero Course. It'd be a waste of energy. All I ever wanted to be was a hero to help people. That block...pretty much is like a black mark on my head. No Hero School in Japan would take me." Izuku replied, somberly.

"Well...You're always welcome to visit the Campus. We would _love_ to have such a _youthful_ soul **hungry** for knowledge come for an _occasional_ visit." a sultry voice echoed behind Aizawa. Ochako and Izuku flinched while Aizawa scoffed.

"Nemuri, you're gonna give the kids ulcers at this point." Aizawa said, turning to the room allowing the two teens entrance. Inside was a woman with wild, violet-black hair wearing an outfit that Izuku deemed not out of place on a dominatrix. She even had a riding crop.

"Ara-ara, Aizawa-chan. You _know_ I enjoy promoting the _more affectionate_ forms of growth for teenage development. So..._You're_ the Midoriya boy I heard so. Much. A~bout~!" the dominatrix Hero said, lustfully. She sauntered over to the teenagers, swaying her hips in a way that caused Izuku, who tries his best not to ogle any woman, to blush and nearly have a nosebleed. He was trying his best to look in any direction but her chest and hips. Ochako, just stared at the teacher with haggard breathing.

"Kayama! Tone. It. Back. Kid's liable to have cardiac arrest with your little show. Don't get the kid to do something stupid...Seriously, you're worse than that Mineta kid." Aizawa growled.

"Oh come now, _Eraser Head_. I'm just messing around. Let kids enjoy the springtime of youth, I say." Kayama snarked.

"Whatever. But with you, 'springtime of youth' is code for 'I want to F--'!" Aizawa began.

"FREEZE! Okay...Okay...Okay...I just wanted to drop off some flowers. I assume you're Aizawa Shota?" Izuku asked, trying to avoid Nemuri as best as possible.

"I am." Obvious replying.

"And she's Kayama Nemuri?" Izuku asked, pointing behind him to avoid looking at the teacher. Only for her to simply push her chest to the back of his head, teasingly.

"Oh...I am, _little boy_." Nemuri whispered, seductively. Izuku squeaked in fear. Ochako's glare becoming noticeable by Aizawa.

"So...HERE-ARE-THE-FLOWERS-THANKS-FOR-LETTING-ME-MEET-YOU-GUYS-OCHAKO-LETS-GO!!!" Izuku yelled without breathing, grabbing Ochako by the wrist and bailing out of the lounge, not bothering to take the box with him. Aizawa was genuinely shocked and turned to Nemuri, with a harsh look.

"Oh? Guess the boys tastes are for less..._mature_ women. Heh, win some, lose some. Ooooh, how beautiful. I'll have to visit this shop sometime. Maybe _meet_ that young man again. He seems ~intriguing~." Nemuri sighed, licking her lips and taking her bouquet back to her desk. Aizawa just sagged.

'_Why did she get requested to be a teacher here?_' Aizawa mentally rasped.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING LISTENERS!?!?!" A loud voice screamed into the room as a blonde man in punk rock attire and with his hair in a singular point spike entered the room.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuurrrh....God dammit, Mic." Aizawa grumbled.

AT CLASS 1-A DORMS:

"S-Sorry, Uraraka-san! But that lady was freaking me out!" Izuku rasped as they ran back to the dorms.

"N-n-no p-p-p-problems, I-zu-ku! S-Slow down! I ca~n't keeeep upppp!" Ochako said, wobbling as she literally was flying behind Midoriya as they raced away from the Teacher's Lounge. Izuku's mind snapped as he stopped on a dime. Ochako just barely keeping herself from tackling him to the ground from the stop.

"S...S...Sorry, Uraraka-san. Guess I-I got carried away..." Izuku said, somberly.

"It's fine, Izuku." Ochako replied. Izuku blanched.

"You...called me Izuku?" He asked.

"W-W-Well...yeah. You called me Ochako to the teachers." Ochako replied, blushing.

"O-oh! Um...Did I? I must have slipped. I'm sorry." Izuku whispered, apologetically.

"N-no! I liked ya callin' me that. B-But if yer not comfortable 'bout it...I don' mind ya callin' me Uraraka still." Ochako replied, her accent now exposed. Izuku blushed.

"I'll...I'll stick to Uraraka for now...I'm just...not good with being so _personal_ with stuff like that." Izuku explained, blushing.

"Hey, it's no big deal. We'll get ya to loosen up yet, Deku-kun!" Uraraka smiled. Izuku's smile widened.

"Well I better head home. Mom's gonna worry. I'll, uh, call or text you sometime, if that's not too much of a problem or ya know, inconveniencing or--!" Izuku began, muttering before he's stopped by a pair of fingers on his mouth. Ochako's fingers.

"You can gimme a call or text anytime, Deku. No git goin'! Yer Ma's gotta be worryin' now." Ochako said, shooing her friend home. He smirked and ran off (as at this point, Bumblebee wasn't bought yet). Ochako took the two fingers she pressed onto Deku's lips and pressed them on hers.

"Haaaaaaa....Closest I'll ever get...Maybe someday." She whispered to herself.

Inside the dorms, Mina, Jirou, Tooru and Tsuyu all saw her brief moment with Deku. Mina smiled knowingly, she saw something cute form in her mind.

"Soooo...Any bets on her liking that little green mint roll?" Mina asked, winking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wrote in Tetsutetsu in this chapter before remembering that Kirishima mentioned Midoriya to him in the main story. So I almost forgot my own continuity...Whoops. I also wanted to be silly and have some 1-A girl have a small interaction with Midoriya for the lols. It's still IzuOcha in the main story but hey, teasing for kicks.
> 
> Any one got any suggestions for a chapter here?


	4. An Eri Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eri's Day with Inko (Just after they adopted her). Takes place during the events between Chapter 6 and Chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may be a short one.

It was dark. Damp. Painful.

That room in the Shie Hassaikai building that would be her 'bedroom' was a loathsome place. All it did was make her sick and tired.

Eri looked around frantically. She remembered having escaped through the vents of that awful place and running into that green haired boy and his yellow, talking robot. But, how? How did she get back here? Heavy footsteps could be heard behind her. She quivered and turned, her pupils shrinking at the towering form of her 'father'.

"Now, Eri...Why did you run away? That was very naughty of you. I had to _punish_ these people here..." Her father droned, stepping aside to allow the little girl to see the harrowing image. The green haired boy, his mother and the yellow car. The boy's body was torn to shreds, bloody and broken. His eyes seared shut and he looked like his tongue was taken out. His mother was no better. Her hands and feet removed, her eyes...not even there. Even her hair was shaved off and strewn across the floor. The yellow car, it was thoroughly wrecked; dismembered and its chest completely torn open.

Eri rushed over to try and use her Quirk to rewind them. Hope to save them. They saved her; it wasn't fair for them. But when she touched the boy, her Quirk didn't work. The boy's body twitched and writhed. His mouth opened; jagged, broken teeth clattering out of his broken jaws.

"Why...Why did you do this to us, Eri? Why? _Why_? _**WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY????????**_" The boy raged as his body melted away completely. Eri screamed and turned to see the mother decomposing into rotten meats and the robot car rusted into scrap parts. Eri's body shuddered and quaked. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't think. Her mind let her do only one thing; scream.

\----------------------------------------------

Inko and Izuku jumped at the shriek in her son's bedroom. The two were up with a start and rushed to the bed and saw Eri struggling to move, screaming, tossing and turning in cold sweat.

"Eri! Eri, sweetie! Wake up! You're having a nightmare, baby! Wake up!" Inko cried as she tried to coax the little white haired girl to the waking world. Quickly, her prayers were answered and Eri bolted upright, eyes wide open, her breathing heavy and haggard. The little sprite looked around frantically as her breathing slowed and came upon the two. Eri's eyes welled with tears as she leapt into Inko's comforting arms.

"Mama! Mama, you're okay! I was so scared! I thought the bad men had me and they hurt you! I couldn't help you! I couldn't--!" Eri hissed, freaking out.

"Sssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....Hush now. It's alright, dear. You just had a bad dream. The bad men aren't here." Inko shushed, quieting the girl down. The little girl's breathing calmed completely.

"...You okay, Eri?" Izuku whispered. He sat next to his mother, who cradled Eri in her arms. Eri looked at her adoptive brother, her big eyes full of sadness and confusion. She nodded lightly before feeling exhaustion begin to creep on her. Inko placed her back into Izuku's bed; checking to see if she wet it at all. To the Midoriya family's credit, she never did. The green haired boy and mother stepped out of the bedroom as Eri resumed her napping attempts.

"...Mom...It's like she can't get any sleeping done without me there. We need to do something." Izuku said, quietly.

"I know, sweetie. But, she needs to try and sleep without you being there. Maybe we can get her a night light or something that would make her feel comfortable?" Inko exclaimed. She paced the living room and thought and pondered ideas to make Eri feel less scared of the dark. Just then a *PING* sounded from Izuku's cell phone. He checked it and saw a message from Ochako.

\- Hey, Deku! Just prepping for Mid-Terms. Sorry to ask but, do you know the name of Eighth President of the United States? -

A pause of confusion from the two Midoriyas. Mid-terms? While they're dealing with their Eri crisis? Another *PING*.

\- Um Deku? Are you there? Hello? - 

Izuku quirked his eyebrow in confusion, but, he answered.

\- Hey, Ochako. His name is Martin Van Buren. Sorry, kind of dealing with a crisis here. -

Another *PING*.

\- Oh no! :( What's wrong? Maybe I can help? Is it a big crisis or is it a little crisis? -

Izuku smiled. She worried.

\- Little crisis. Our littlest crisis. Trying to figure out out to get her to sleep without problems. -

A pause. Another *PING*

\- Midoriya-kun. This is Momo. Is this about that girl Ochako said you adopted? - 

Izuku was shocked. Did Momo steal Ochako's phone from here? Inko became concerned. How many girls did her son know?

\- Um. Yes? My sister Eri keeps having nightmares. Did did you steal Ochakos phone? :S -

*PING*

\- Oh! Im sorry. We were all studying and I saw you mention the littlest crisis an - 

*PING*

\- Sorry. Momo gave me my phone back. Iidas lecturing her. Apparently Momo likes dealing with little kids. -

Izuku paused for thought.

"Mom...I think I got an idea..." Izuku said.

"Oh? What's that?" Inko asked.

"Well...Eri has a hard time sleeping without me around...maybe I can get Momo to make a plush of ME to help her sleep." Izuku explained.

"Oh!...That sounds like an interesting idea, sweetie! Get going! I'll hold the fort! Oh actually..." Inko said, rushing to his bedroom. Izuku waited patiently, putting on his shoes and grabbing his 'keys'. His mom returned with his old notebook on heroes with a very obvious bookmark.

"My Hero Notebook, Mom? What gives?" Izuku asked, incredulous. Inko opened the book, revealing a green hero costume. It was bunny-like...or more accurately to Izuku, _All Might_-like.

"Have your friend Momo make that plush of you in this costume. That way, Eri can have dreams of you as a Pro Hero." Inko said, beaming. Izuku was floored. That was a genius idea, "Well? Go on! Take it and go, Izuku! Our little girl needs her dream hero!", she proclaimed as she gently pushed her son out the door. However, she turned and saw the sight of a groggy, barely awake Eri walking to the main room in an old night dress Inko had bought when she assumed Izuku would have been a girl before birth.

"*Yaaaawwn!*...Mama? I heard weird noises out here. Where's Izuku?" Eri asked, barely out of her stupor.

"Izuku's gone to UA to run an errand for you, baby. He's getting a present for you." Inko replied, smiling. Eri perked up in curiosity.

"Present? What's a present?" Eri asked, quietly. Inko sighed. So much to teach this little thing.

"A present is something you receive when it's your birthday, or at Christmas...Or it's a reward for being a really good girl." Inko explained. Eri looked disheartened.

"...Why? Everyone tells me I'm a bad girl. I hurt people...I..." Eri choked. Inko hugged her.

"No. You're a good girl. Whoever told you that...They're bad people who just want to hurt others. You're just a little girl who's seeing the world for the first time." Inko interjected, "C'mon. Let's watch some TV while we wait for Izuku, okay?".

"...Okay." Eri replied, quietly. They spent the time watching cartoons. Eri was surprisingly interested in the cartoon about a powerless boy who piloted a giant robot against other giant piloted robots. Inko was a bit nervous about letting her watch it, but Eri was more interested as the cartoon went on.

Eventually, Izuku returned, blushing randomly. Eri turned from the TV, her entire being perked up and jumping from the couch, she ran to her big brother and glomped him in a crushing hug...Or the closest she can do for a 4-5 year old girl could pull at the leg level.

"H-Hey! I guess you woke up from your nap, eh?" Izuku said, smiling lightly as he knelt down. Eri, bright-eyed, nodded joyously at her brother's return.

"Mhmm! Mom let me watch cartoons and I watched this boy who rode a big robot like you and Bumbabee!" Eri shouted. Izuku cringed, but Inko giggled.

"She's been telling me story after story of how you and 'Bumbabee' are big heroes. I asked you who this 'Bumbabee' is and she says its your car?" Inko explained. Izuku chuckled, nervously.

"Y-Yeah...I gave my car a name. I mean...it's got the right colors for it, right?" Izuku stated, Inko giggled and nodded.

"Um...Mama said you were getting me a present...Did you?" Eri asked, shyly. Izuku's heart clenched and produced a small plush doll. Eri's eyes widened at the sight. It was a tiny plush of Izuku himself dressed up in a green and black colored suit. The boots were red and the gloves were white with black stripes. Inko was surprised by the quality of the doll.

"Wow. That Yaoyorozu girl really knows her product. How'd she make it so quickly?" Inko asked.

"Her Quirk lets her make things out of her body through her lipids. It then melds out of her skin like a--?" Izuku began, before seeing the bemused look from his mother and confused look of his sister, "*Ahem*, So she made the plush to look like me as a superhero. That way, Eri, when I'm not home, you'd have a little me to keep you company and safe when you sleep."

Eri held the doll in her hands. She examined it and looked between it and her brother. As she looked to the doll once more, Izuku saw a tear roll down her cheek and sniffles came. Inko and Izuku began to worry. Did they do something wrong?

"H-Hey, if you don't like it, I can bring you to my friend, Yaoyorozu and--!" He began before he felt the little arms of Eri wrap around his neck.

"...................Thank you." She whispered. Inko smiled, tears welling in her eyes. Things were going to be alright for her. She just knew it.

OUTSIDE:

A certain yellow car parked and listened in on their talk. He sniffled.

"I love that little tyke." He sobbed.

"Bumblebee, are you...crying?" a feminine voice echoed in his comms.

"Shu-up, Arcee! I'm no' cryin'! You're cryin'!" Bumblebee choked out. The female voice scoffed.

"Always were the emotional type, weren't ya, Bee? At least that Izuku boy's got a good head on his shoulders for the kid." Arcee snarked.

"Yep. He'd be a great brother...maybe even a great dad!" Bumblebee whispered.

"Yeah. I can bet. All of those girls in 1-A are teasin' Ochako about it. Sayin' he'd be 'prime Dad material'? Whatever that means." Arcee said sarcastically.

"Well...it's good to be a brother...I wonder how Cliffjumper's doing these days." Bumblebee pondered aloud.

"In any case. Time for some shut-eye on curbside duty, Bee. G'nite." Arcee said, before shutting off.

"Yeah...G'nite, Arcee. Talk to ya tomorrow." the yellow bot yawned.

A peaceful day concluded. But the time for a camping trip neared.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd give Eri some love here.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ask politely when making your requests for plot points I may have skipped over. These points must pertain to Volume One of the story...Like arcs I skipped or characters you want me to put on the forefront for now.
> 
> Or if you want to see specific character interactions like: Eri and Inko playing together while Izuku's training. Or maybe how Tensei meeting Inko when he encountered Stain? Or a chance meeting with Shiketsu students with Midoriya? Or something to do with the Autobots cuz I really want practice with them.


End file.
